Carina Serendibite
|affiliation= |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= |voice= }} more well known by her birth name , is a Second-Year student at U.A High. She goes by the hero alias of . Her name was changed from Rina to Carina upon moving to Britain and away from Japan due to family reasons. Appearance RinaGeneralAppearance.jpg|Carina's General Appearance Personality Positive Traits Negative Traits Relationship History Childhood Rina or Carina was born to a Japanese mother and a British father, both of them being from rich and famous families within there respective countries. Though when Rina was born she was taken by her mother. Her mother knew she would never be respected essentially being the illegitimate child of her father and he never claimed her. Her mother was shunned due to having a child out of wedlock and on top of that someone from another country. For many years of her life, Rina was poor, her mother living paycheck to paycheck with no family support and worst of all in a bad neighborhood. They were struck by poverty and pain though they always had each other. As Rina went to school every day she was bullied for being half British for years. She was called all kinds of names. She was bullied all the way up to the age of 8 while she was with her mother she had also unknowingly awakened her quirk. After living alone morning for months she was contacted by her father in Britain having felt horrible and after her mother, his first loves death he owed it to the both of them to raise her for the remanding years of her life. Upon arriving in Britain, her father had her first and last name changed to Carina Serendibite giving her the family last name and a more acceptable first name as he says. She went through about 1 whole year of her being refined in the words of her father. She had learned English, how to eat properly, giving a whole new wardrobe, and homeschooled before being admitted into her new school. She was excited to now being able to get a fresh start and have friends. Carina was admitted into Hartsdale Prep she was the most popular girl when she entered school people thought she was cool until came her time to introduce herself to the school as requested by her father a huge shareholder in the school as well as the schools vice chairman. She was so excited she had the life she had wanted all along she was happy until she took the podium and when she introduced herself instead of saying her name as Carina Serendibite she said Rina Kongō her father was so disappointed he left the school immediately thought he was mad the kids didn't seem to mind until her older brother who was 2 years above her said "Wait, your name is Kongō, like Bongo". though the joke was so stupid the whole school burst into laughter and the band members started to play bongos as she exited the gymnasium in tears. She went through the next few years being bullied by that one joke she grew to hate her brother thought he was properly disciplined and the joke was banned from her home. For 3 years her home was her safe place were she was respected and that name didn't exist until one day was her brother uttered the words "Kongō Bongo" he and his friends laughed at her and she snapped, she attacked her brother and his friends dragging them to the floor and bludgeoning them with her fist her brother raised a sword from the wall then in sheer terror sliced her eye leaving a deep cut soon to be a scar. Though before he could hit her again she grabbed the mirror from the wall next to her activating her quirk completely reflecting the hit towards her brother after the fight was broken up her father was deciding what to do with her so he sent her to U.A to make use of her strength and her quirk to her fullest potential and bring glory to the family name Teen Years Battle Prowess Physical Abiities Quirk Reflect The user is able to alter mirrors to reflect five forms of energy: Kinetic, Thermal, Electric, Light, and Sound. Once altered, the mirror changes hue to represent the form of energy that it is reflecting: black, red, yellow, normal, and grey, respectively. Punches to a momentum reflecting mirror would reflect all of the impacts back onto the puncher, flames would bounce off of thermal mirrors, and so on. It takes about 30 seconds to alter a mirror from one state to another. Weaknesses: The user can only alter three mirrors at a time. Anytime the user alters the fourth mirror, the first mirror returns to normal. Secondly, the user can only alter mirrors to reflect one form of energy at a time. No one mirror can reflect more than one type of energy Equipment |Merure|lit. "Black Bird"}} is Carina's Rapier her rapier can take the forms of many different weapons such as a greatsword and lance. Merle is made of a special mirror-like material so that it can work in tandem with her reflect quirk piercing through attacks and redirecting them at her opponents with ease. As Rina reflects energy's Merle absorbs those energy and stores it in cartridges to be later redistributed, she cannot do this with out her sword however as her quirk only reflects and dosent hold but with her sword she can absorb a small amount of the energy at the point of impact before reflected and later once the cartridges are full she can shoot them back out. - TBA MerleRapier.png|Merle's Main Rapier Form |Demetoria|lit. "Goddess of Winter"}} is Carina's suit of armor. Even though Carina doesn't wear it much she does own a suit of armor. It is made of a very strong metal and is perfectly shaped to her body. The suit was manufactured by her family's company and was made to work with the second form a Merle being her greatsword form. As Carina is small in stature and Merle great sword form is extremely heavy the suit allows her to wield it with ease. - TBA Demetria_Rina's_Suit_of_Armor.jpg|Demetria, Rina's Suit of Armor Trivia Category:GeminiVIII Category:Second-Year Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Serendibite Family Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Students Category:U.A. High Students